HTTYDWithMyOwnTwist
by JamesNerdtronCynthiaDorktex
Summary: Kinda the same thing as the movie but later on i will alter the plot to possibly change some of the ending parts... Astrid x Hiccup!


_**Ok so basically this story is identical to the movie except I change some things here and there… later on in the story I will be adding my own parts to the plot, which will alter the storyline a bit. This story is rated T for safety because I have no clue what kind of content I will include later on and/or in the post-movie chapters…If I make it that far, and to make it that far I need some reviews. Well I haven't written a story in a LONG time and the only story I wrote sucks anyway, so I'm hoping this story will come out better. Uhh Enjoy..I guess..**_

It was a quiet, dark, gloomy night in the small town of Berk, not that that is unusual or anything. Berk has been known to possess horrible weather: Rain, Snow, Hail… You name it! These conditions are apparent all year round with the occasional 'nice' day every so often. There is also one other thing about Berk that puts it in it's own category… While most places have pests like rats and such Berk has something that poses a _slightly _bigger threat… Dragons.

Every other day Berk is being attacked by vicious dragons that are out to snatch their precious food and carry it off. So as you can imagine one of the activities that are most commonly seen around Berk would be: Dragon Training. Since this is a relatively small town there are only a few teenagers that live there and that are undergoing dragon training, which is customary among the Vikings. The list of teenagers that are residents of Berk and participants in dragon training are as follows: Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlut, and Fishlegs. There is, however, one other teenager in the town of Berk… He is neither strong nor smart (In the ways of dragons, that is). Hiccup. Yes, Hiccup is his name. He is known as the 'village idiot' and it's not an understatement to say that he is pretty much the _worst _Viking of all time. Every time there is an attack on the village by the dragons Hiccup seems to always make matters worse and causes more damage and grief then there should be.

Since Hiccup is deemed not responsible enough to engage in battle with the dragons or even _train _to engage in battle with the dragons he has been given the task, since he was a young boy, to work under Gobber's wing as a blacksmith. At least Hiccup is OK at being a blacksmith… Oh yeah, I forgot! Gobber is also a long time friend of Hiccup's mother and father; sadly to say Hiccup's mother was kidnapped years ago by dragons, probably mistaking her for some sort of food, she is presumed dead.

Now that the brief explanations are out of the way let us get to the actual story…

As I mentioned earlier, before I got side tracked, it was a quiet, dark, gloomy night.. That is, before the dragons attacked! Fire was raining all over the place! Heads were falling, limbs were flailing, axes were chopping… Utter chaos. What was young Hiccup doing during all of this 'excitement'? Well he was sharpening swords for the brave Vikings of course!

"Ay Hiccup, I thought you'd of been dragged off by now" Chuckled Gobber to himself quite loudly while sharpening an axe.

"Naw Gobber, they couldn't handle all of this…this…raw Viking power." Hiccup replied, semi-sarcastically preparing to sharpen an ass-load of swords.

After their short discussion Hiccup glanced over to his right out the window and saw the other five teens participating in the battle _(well just putting out fires mostly)_ which caused Hiccup to become full of jealousy all over again. Watching how they preformed their tasks flawlessly, it simply _mesmerized_ him. But a certain someone was even _more mesmerizing _in his eyes than their entire routine… It was none other than the blonde beauty, Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid on the other hand paid absolutely no attention to Hiccup at all since she was considered the most popular girl around, and Hiccup was… well.. Hiccup.

"C'mon Gobber, let me go outside and make my mark!" Hiccup pleaded with Gobber, to which he simply replied: "No Hiccup, you've already made your mark, JUST IN ALL THE WRONG PLACES"

Hiccup sighed and continued to try and persuade him. "Gobbed my life will be one-hundred times better if I can slay a dragon! Heck, I might even get a date!"

"Hiccup.. You can't even hold a bloody sword let alone an axe! How do you suppose you could take down one of those beasts?" Gobber replied slightly annoyed at Hiccup's persistence.

"I don't need to." Hiccup replied confidently. "I've got this…" And as he said that he lifted a tarp off of one of his latest inventions revealing an interesting contraption that looks as though it will shoot some sort of projectile if a lever or switch is pulled, which is just what Hiccup did but instead of hitting a dragon it nails a fellow Viking in the noggin with a loud _THUD! _

Upon seeing Hiccup's invention fail yet again Gobber became slightly pissed off at the outcome. "Damn it Hiccup! I told you not to use those inventions of yours anymore! To become a Viking and slay a dragon you have to be a little less of this." Gobber gestured towards Hiccup.

"Gobber! You just gestured towards all of me!" Hiccup said while pointing at his head.

"Yes, stop being yourself" Gobber retorted seeming quite satisfied with his explanation.

"Oh ok, I get it… Just stop being who I am.." Hiccup replied sarcastically. "You don't know what kind of powers you are holding back; You can't keep all of this raw Viking power contained forever!" Hiccup declared confidently.

All of a sudden an extremely loud crackling noise became audible to the entire village, shortly afterwards large explosions flared all over the place. It was at this very moment someone screamed _"Nightfury!" _ A Nightfury is a rare type of dragon that no one has ever seen and no one particularly wants to see due to the fact it is the most dangerous and deadly dragon of all. One other thing: _they never miss._

"Hiccup! Stay! Here! At the shop! They need me out there!" Gobber yelled to Hiccup as he ran out of the door to aid the others.

"Now is my chance!" Hiccup proclaimed to himself out load as he grabbed his cannon-like invention and wheeled it out back where no one else was due to the Nightfury activity. "Give me something to shoot….Give me something to shoot…"

At that exact moment the Nightfury flew right in front of Hiccup's line of fire as he released the projectile, sending it hurling at the beast.

"…I-I hit it? I HIT IT!" Hiccup started doing some weird dance flailing his arms around in over excitement. "Wow, did anybody see that…." Hiccup froze mid sentence as he heard flames starting to ignite, He knew what that sound was all too well. "…Did anyone BESIDES you see that?" He semi-spoke to himself and the ferocious Nightmare, that hovered out front of him, prepared to charge.

"I'm assuming now would be a good time to..Runnnnnnn!" Hiccup blurted out while picking up to full speed to escape from the Nightmare, which isn't very fast, mind you (Hiccup that is). Hiccup ran with all his might until he saw a wooden post he could possibly hide behind; so that's what he did. Hiding behind this post was to no avail due to the fact that the dragon was breathing fire all around it and all of a sudden Hiccup sees its tail right in front of him…. Which can only mean… He looks up and sees the dragon preparing to unleash a deadly fire blast of death when the unexpected happened. Stoick, the chieftain of Berk charged into the dragon and started completely wailing on it like no tomorrow sending it flying back to its original origin. Right after the dragon flew away a heaping pile of flaming debris fell onto a wooden bridge and caused the entire thing to collapse completely, at the sight of it Hiccup flinched knowing that was all his fault.

_Oh and there's one more thing you should probably know…_

"I uhh…I'm sorry dad" Hiccup sheepishly told Stoick with a bit of sadness evident in his voice. "But" Hiccup began "I hit a Nightfury".

Stoick said nothing and just grabbed him by the vest and dragged him across the town out front of everyone. "C'mon dad it's not like the other times, I mean I really hit something this time! All we have to do is get a search party down there a-" Hiccup was interrupted by Stoick. "No Hiccup, I don't have time for your silly games. I mean for Thor's sake every time you take a single step outside disaster befalls us! I have way more important things to worry about than cleaning up after your messes; Winter is nearing and I need to make sure the village is fed!" "Well" Hiccup began, gesturing towards a few slightly overweight Vikings "Between me and you the village could do with a little _less _feeding, if you know what I mean"

"Hiccup! God damn it! This isn't a joke!" Stoick replied in a harsh tone, demonstrating his seriousness. "Why can't you follow the _simplest _orders?"

"I just simply can't stop myself, dad. When I see a dragon I just _have _to kill it, it's who I am" Hiccup explained, apparently trying to defend himself.

"You are many things Hiccup, but a dragon slayer? That is not one of them." Stoick replied, less infuriated.

Stoick walked over to Gobber and ordered him to 'make sure Hiccup gets home, I've got his mess to clean up'. So Gobber proceeds to walk over to Hiccup and gently hit him in the back of the head while telling him to get going.

Just as Gobber and Hiccup were passing by the other teens, they had a few comments for Hiccup. "Great job Hiccup, that was _even better _than last time" this comment sounded like it came from Tuffnut. "Fantastic show Hiccup, I've _never _seen _anyone_ mess up that badly before in my entire life" Spat Snotlout mockingly. Hiccup replied to them in quite the sarcastic tone "Thanks guys, really I was trying"

Just as they were about to reach the house Hiccup tried starting a conversation with Gobber. "You know, I actually _did_ hit a Nightfury". "I'm sure you did" was Gobber's only response, dripping in sarcasm.

"I just really wish he'd listen to me sometimes, but he _never_ does" Hiccup stated gloomily. "It runs in the family" Gobber replied.

"I…I just wanted to be one of you…" Hiccup said crestfallen as he sighed heavily.

After Hiccup heard Gobber turn around and start down the hill, he dashed out the back door to get his prize…

_**Well did you like it, hate it, both? Please leave me a review, for I am new to writing fan fics and if you guys can help me become better than I'd be glad to write more often.**_

_**~M3T4K1RBY**_


End file.
